


【沃尼】声音

by Pumpkin_pie



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 我爱这篇，我觉得我写的还挺好的
Relationships: Worick Arcangelo/Nicolas Brown
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	【沃尼】声音

尼古拉斯听不到，时间一久他就不愿意讲话了。

他对于沃里克总是想让他发出声音这件事并没有多大意见，只是偶尔会觉得麻烦，这种时候大多是在床上。

沃里克从背后进入了他，他感觉不到疼痛，只是内部有些发胀，他很快就会习惯，并且清楚的知道接下来会给他带来怎样的欢愉，他感觉到耳边有热气呼出，那是沃里克又在他耳边讲话了，这是沃里克一个奇怪的爱好，明明知道他什么都听不见，还总是在他耳边轻声说话。

“我想听你叫床。”沃里克凑在尼古拉斯的耳边说，说完还轻轻舔舐着尼古拉斯的耳廓，一路滑向耳垂，再用犬齿轻轻的啮咬着，虽然知道对方听不见也没有痛觉，但他就是喜欢这样做。

一般这种时候沃里克说的都不是什么正经话，尼古拉斯也懒得去猜，他只要横下心来咬紧牙关不发出声音沃里克很快就会厌倦这个无聊的游戏。然而他永远都不知道的是自己的声音有多么的性感。

双耳失聪的黄昏人种是无法听到自己发出的暗哑的，低沉的，含糊的嗓音，如同塞壬海妖一般，将水手带入深渊，沃里克拒绝不了，也不想拒绝。每次他恶意满满的突然顶弄都会带出尼古拉斯的一声短促的小小的回应，既像是在抗拒发声，又像是过于沉溺在欲望之中。

“爽么？”沃里克将尼古拉斯翻了过来却又不急着动作，而是在等待着他的奴隶给他回答。

尼古拉斯知道沃里克抱着什么想法，咧嘴一笑，沃里克想听他讲话，于是他也起了坏心，“一点都不啊，我都没感觉到你进来了，牛郎先生。”

还是一样的勾人嗓音，还是一样的坏心眼，沃里克也轻轻嗤笑一声，用夸张的嘴形说到：“那我会做到你满意的，客人。”


End file.
